


A long time ago.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Oops I did it again. [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "You were Robin," its more of a statement than a question and Steph felt the urge to move, to do something, to even fiddle with something because Bruce glaring at her was one thing but Alfred was another thing entirely. He was like the British ninja slash grandfather Oprah Winfrey of the batfamily. Not someone you wanted to disappoint and Stephanie knew first hand what it was like to disappoint the not butler. (She still didn't know what he was employment wise after all these years.)Would it be rude to say yeah again?"For a very short time," Steph finally answered.Alfred nodded serenely. Steph had to bite down the urge to fiddle with something - anything - as the awkward silence dragged on.





	A long time ago.

"May I come in Miss Stephanie?" Steph looked up from her book (when it doubt Harry Potter wouldn't solve your problems - even though there was time travel in the books -but it sure make you feel better) to see Alfred standing outside the opened door of her "bedroom." 

"Yeah," Steph said before closing the book because she knew they were going to have a talk. Alfred graciously walked in and didn't sit even though there was empty chair right in front of the vanity Steph was afraid to touch in fear of breaking the furniture piece that looked like an antique. 

"You were Robin," its more of a statement than a question and Steph felt the urge to move, to do something, to even fiddle with something because Bruce glaring at her was one thing but Alfred was another thing entirely. He was like the British ninja slash grandfather Oprah Winfrey of the batfamily. Not someone you wanted to disappoint and Stephanie knew first hand what it was like to disappoint the not butler. (She still didn't know what he was employment wise after all these years.) 

Would it be rude to say yeah again? 

"For a very short time," Steph finally answered. 

Alfred nodded serenely. Steph had to bite down the urge to fiddle with something - anything - as the awkward silence dragged on. 

Finally Alfred said something, "I never did thank you Miss. Stephanie for saving young Master Jason's life. I'm sorry for that and I do thank you." 

Stephanie shifted. She tried to smile. It, her bullshit of a smile, probably didn't work because Alfred looked a bit sad in his old eyes. 

"We did not get along in your time did we Miss Stephanie?" 

"We didn't really know each other," it's not a lie. It's not fully the truth either. Anyway how does one say or voice - would it be word? - the whole fiasco that was Tim and her dating life? Simple. One didn't. 

There was another round of awkward silence. Alfred once again broke it. 

"Master Jason wishes for you stay never mind you are your own person and not a stray."

"I don't think I can go back. I've already screwed up too much. All I can now is try to make things better." By make things better Stephanie meant sort-of kidnapping the Tim, Cas, and Damian. Oh and coming up with an evil pan to inflict on the Drakes. 

Alfred nodded wisely. "That is all one must try for. If you have need my services I shall gladly be of service." 

Stephanie smiled; this time it came up to her eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to need your help in explaining to Bruce he has a baby boy out there." 

For a second Alfred's eyes widen in surprise before his professional poker face came back. "Indeed, Miss Stephanie. I shall not tell another soul until you're ready though I shall go ahead and prepare a room."

**Author's Note:**

> I halfway wrote this sometime December but I never finished it till now.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
